ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Where in the World is Carmine Sandiego
This Cartoon Idea is about the Escapades and Adventures of the ACME Canine-Net Agents, led by Veteran Agent Stretch the Crime Dog. He and His Agents are tasked with the Capture of Carmen Sandiego's Cat, Carmine and Her group of Feline Criminals. Story Carmen Sandiego is finally captured by ACME Crimenet, Her band of Agents are in hiding, but the Crime rate doesn't decrease, because Carmen's Cat, Carmine (Leader of V.I.L.E.'s Feline branch) is stealing from all over the world, and in History. Only Four Agents (five in Season 2, which is a Cat) led by Veteran Agent, Stretch the Crime Dog, are determined to capture Carmine and put Carmen's Cat's Crime Career in turnaround. Characters Good Guys *Stretch the Crime Dog: Veteran Agent and Leader of ACME Canine-Net. He is also a Mentor to the Agents. A Basset Hound/Dachshund mix. *Randall: A Former Circus Dog who was born in Alaska, Who wants to be remembered for His bravery, not as a Circus Performer, but as a hero. An Alaskan Malamute Breed. *Ayana: An Adventurous Dog who enjoyed Her quiet life in Africa, then left to know all about adventures outside Her home. Ayana is in fact, the object of Randall's affection. She is an Abyssinian Sand Terrier *A.C.: A TV-Obsessed European Puppy who is a Computer Expert, and was about to face the Animal Shelter (Jail for Cats and Dogs) for climbing up a power pole, but joins ACME Canine-Net to escape punishment. A Schnauzer Breed. *Kaori: A Flighty Japanese Dog who mastered the Chinese, Japanese, and English Languages. functions as a translator for the team. She is a Hokkaido Breed. *Onion: A Former Low-ranking V.I.L.E. Agent (A Snowshoe Cat) who had a heart transplant as a Kitten. She has a heart of a German Shepherd. and Her late owner was a Gardener. *Beta: ACME Canine-Net's Computerized Dalmatian Chief, and Stretch's Superior. A Greyhound. Bad Guys *Carmine: The Pet Cat of Crime Boss, Carmen Sandiego. She is the Main Antagonist of the Series. *Sparky: A Siamese Cat whose Owner was an Electronics Store Owner. He is Scientist of Carmine's Gang and was a childhood friend of A.C. *Jaeger: A Bombay-Maine Coon Cat, who is dangerous as He is supportive of Carmine's Goals, works as Carmine's Dumb Muscle. His Owner was an Anger Management Teacher. *Lucky: An Oriental Shorthair Cat, who has feelings for Sparky. Her owner was a Crooked Casino Owner, who was arrested for cheating people of Their hard-earned money. She plays as the Jokester of the Group. *Holo-Foil: A Singapura Cat who specializes in stealing extravagant Baseball Cards, Coins, and Comic Books, Thanks to Her small size. Her Owner was an Elderly Stamp Collector. *Skid-Mark: A Lunatic Ragdoll Cat who specializes in high-speed driving. but will drop what He's doing just to steal some fish. and Sunfish is His top favorite fish to eat. His Owner was a Racecar Driver. *Bluetail A Savannah Cat who specializes in diving underwater to aquire Fish and othersea animals that Cats can eat. He is also a Chef for Carmine and He has romantic feelings for His Boss, and His owner was a Seafood Chef. Doesn't like being called Trout-Breath Episodes Season 1 # The Chase Begins Again (Part 1) - Carmen Sandiego is finally behind Bars, Her Group disbanded, and Her Cat, Carmine is put in an Animal Shelter, but She escapes. and Who will stop Carmine? It's Veteran ACME Agent, Stretch the Wonder Dog, and His new recruits! # The Chase Begins Again (Part 2) - Carmine decides on a base of Operations, (A Sardine Canning Factory) and paw-picks some Felines for recruitment. Meanwhile, Stretch is looking for potential Canines to handle the task of retrieving the Rainbowfish back to the people of New Guinea. # If there's a Witch, Scratch it - Ayana is tasked with capturing Lucky for stealing the Salem Witch Trials Museum. but Lucky encounters a Real witch-cat in the fray! # Tooning in - Disgusted with a Cartoon Movie which has dogs as the heroes, Carmine assigns Holo-Foil to steal a Cartoon Collection from the Savannah College of Art and Design. # Yes or Snow Leopard - Jaeger is tasked with capturing 2 Snow Leopard cubs from Tibet, so they can be preserved to a private Zoo, but Randall won't let it happen. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # The New Recruit - Carmine's Gang enlists a Stray Cat named Onion to steal the two Endangered Sapphire Salmon, but Onion is conflicted to steal Them when Randall and Ayana corner the recruit... Category:Carmen Sandiego Category:Cartoons